


for the present

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Loyalty, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Post-Canon, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, even though they're not married it's married life i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: “You shouldn’t have to wait, though. Six knows you’ve done enough of that already.”Ignis didn’t miss the grimace on Noct’s face at that, but he didn’t want to talk about the ten years. He never had, for a multitude of reasons. So, he pushed past it now, taking Noctis’s face in either of his hands. “You know where I stand, Noct. It’s never enough for you.”





	for the present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/gifts).



> My piece for the Ignoct New Years Exchange! grey prompted Iggy being Noct's faithful knight in waiting - I took the idea a bit _literally_ , and then spun it around at the last second. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and new year!

_“Happiness is not something_  
_you postpone for the future;_  
_it is something you design_  
_for the present.”_

– Jim Rohn

 

“I’ll need the gold cords today,” the king mumbled sleepily, and it was another task, another thing to mark off on the to-do list.

Ignis smiled, warm, and smoothed his hands along the wrinkles at the back of Noctis’s shirt. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“And… uh…”

“Your shoes were already polished last night.”

“Oh, right. That. Thanks.” The king leaned ever so into Ignis’s touch, into the press of his hands settling clothing where it belonged. A little too close, a little too overlong.

“Majesty,” the advisor chastised, brief, and nudged him upright. “You’ll have to stand up straight for these tailors get your correct measurements.” He nodded at the small group of people gathered around, taking measurements for the latest outfit needed for social gatherings.

Noct glanced at them. He was still half asleep, still pliant in his thoughts and movements. As the king was, in early morning. Then he blinked, slowly, and turned a wry smile back to Ignis. “Sure…” he mumbled, and didn’t slouch _as_ much. “Sorry.”

“Everything else can wait, Majesty,” Ignis said, and that was a promise, a promise.

 

 

“Your two o’clock.”

“Aw, fuck.”

Ignis’s glance was only mildly chastising, as it was the two of them and no one else. “Noct.”

“I thought it wasn’t until three… shit, I’m sorry, Iggy.”

A cocked head, inquiry and amusement and the faintest touch of age old worry that Ignis knew he’d never truly be able to shake. “No need to apologize. You’re the king. Go be the king,” he said.

Noctis looked prime to say something for all of three seconds, before the tiny alarm on Ignis’s watch started to chime again: a reminder to the time, for Noctis’s two o’clock meeting that would stretch on until late evening and a missed dinner together again.

Make no mistake; Ignis was _not_ bitter. It had been a long time coming for seeing Noctis sit the throne. He’d never been more proud of him than he was in these days, after his return from the Crystal and Eos’s return from the long night. How could he be bitter? He was _honored_ to be by his side, now more than ever.

“Okay, okay. Okay.” Noctis leaned in, pecking a quick kiss to Ignis’s cheek. “I’ll be back… when I can. But don’t wait on me. Don’t suffer for my meetings.”

“It’s hardly _suffering,”_ Ignis scoffed, but agreed nonetheless.

“Sorry again.”

 _“Go,_ my king,” Ignis said sternly, and smiled when Noct grinned before vanishing out the door.

 

 

 _“No,_ it would be _stupid!_ Putting the outlying territories in that kind of situation would turn them against not only their neighboring land but _us_ as well, which is what I _don’t_ want!”

He should chastise him for that later, Ignis thought, but… Noct’s point was clear, and a valid one at that. It had been a long time coming, the way the council had been speaking of the matters, and it had been a matter of time before Noct lost his temper… perhaps not the _best_ course of action, but, well. Ignis wasn’t in the room, merely waiting outside the door, and he’d let the impropriety slide.

For, as unprofessional as it was, Noctis’s passion was _beautiful,_ and Ignis stood idly by, expression schooled against the tiny smile that threatened to pluck at the edge of his lips. The visiting council was in for an argument tonight and Noct, in all of his anger, wouldn’t hesitate to hold back.

The visit went long, and Noct was dragging by the end of it, when Ignis poked his head in the room after the dignitaries left. For an instant, Noct looked primed to argue again if need be, and then surprised to see it was _Ignis_ instead, and then he visibly drooped, slumping forward to brace his arms on the table. “Ignis. I… you’ve been out there.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Quite.”

“You’ve been out there the whole time.”

“Well… not the _whole_ time.” He’d be kind. Ignis smiled wryly, and collected Noctis’s coat from the back of the door.

“But just long enough, huh…” Noct sighed, pushing himself to his feet. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

“Don’t be silly, Noct.” He held his coat aloft, ready for Noct to shimmy into it, just like the old days. The king’s smile was wry, too, but he allowed Ignis to help him into his coat nonetheless. “I don’t mind waiting. Especially when you’re giving them a much needed piece of your mind.”

He scoffed, likely primed to say something else about the matter… but then he just shrugged Ignis’s hands from his shoulders and turned to wrap his arms around his waist instead. “You shouldn’t _have_ to wait, though. Six knows you’ve done enough of that already.”

Ignis didn’t miss the grimace on Noct’s face at that, but he didn’t want to talk about the ten years. He never had, for a multitude of reasons. So, he pushed past it now, taking Noctis’s face in either of his hands. “You know where I stand, Noct. It’s never enough for you.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“I’d wait forever, if need be.”

“It doesn’t _need be.”_ Noct leaned forward, resting his head on Ignis’s shoulder. “I mean, I wish it didn’t. I wish I had more time with you. I mean, I’m the actual _king_ and I still can’t do what I want.” It was a complaint, but a mild one, and Ignis chuckled under his breath. Combed his fingers through Noctis’s hair for good measure.

“Did you honestly expect to, Majesty?” he asked, voice light and teasing and full of mirth. He missed moments like this, too. But all the better for when they _did_ come.

“No…”

“Don’t pout, Noct.”

“I’m not pouting!” Still, when he pulled away, he _was,_ pouting and smiling at the same time in an old rendition of the puppy dog eyes Ignis had always used to receive when Noct was a child. And a teenager. And frankly as an adult as well.

 _“Noct._ It’s unbecoming of the King of Lucis,” he retorted, and their faux argument was worth it to see the tension melt from Noct’s shoulders, to watch the smile grow steadily larger on his face.

“I’m _not.”_

Well, Ignis would relent. If all of his years with Noctis had taught him anything, it was when to walk away from an argument. Or, in this case, to _give in._ “As you say, Majesty,” he said, and leaned in to kiss him instead.

“You’re _distracting_ me…”

“Am I?” An idle question, and he kissed him a little deeper.

“Yeah… definitely.” Noct slid his fingers into the back of Ignis’s hair, and Ignis delighted when he kissed him harder.

The knock to the door came as a shock, a few moments later when Ignis’s hand was at Noct’s chest and their king was making a show of rutting against his thigh, when both of them jumped and Noct groaned out loud, turning his head to snap off a “go away!” at the door.

 _“Noct.”_ Gently, but firmly, he nudged him back, quickly making to fix his hair.

“Noo, I want to spend time with _you._ I want to have sex.”

From the notion that the person on the other side of the door would have _heard_ that, Ignis was torn between arousal and _horror._ Some things did not change. “It can wait.” Some things never would, on that regard.

Noctis groaned, but stepped back. Ignis let him smooth down his own shirt and watched as he stalked for the door with the same mixture of amusement, indignation, and pride.

 

 

“King Noctis!”

“Oh no…”

For a moment, Noctis was deer in the headlights, staring down the hall instead of turning around to address the voice. Ignis cleared his throat and decided to turn and answer instead… when Noct took his hand in his and _pulled,_ all but uprooting him from the spot they’d stopped in and dragging him into a room down the hall.

“Noc– _Majesty,”_ he corrected himself, and then staggered to a stop as Noct let go. He watched through the darkness as the man slammed and fumbled with the latch on the door. “What _are_ you doing?”

“I can’t handle anymore interruptions. I just need _five minutes–”_ A hand against the wall, searching, and then light flooded the room when the flip was switched. “Seriously, that’s all I want. Me and you, _without_ the whole Citadel tugging at my ear.”

“And so we’ve taken to hiding out in the restroom, then, Noct?” he asked.

A quick glance around, and Noct shrugged. “I just picked the first door. Anyway–”

“We can’t escape them _forever,_ you know.”

“Oh, I know,” he muttered, and then brushed around him to the sinks. “Kind of nonstop, though. Like, I even asked Prompto and Gladio to try and shepherd people from me today–”

“You did _what?”_

“No, it’s fine, I mean, if it was really important, they’d still let them through–”

“Then whatever that was,” Ignis said, gesturing to the closed door, “most definitely–”

“Can _wait,”_ Noct interrupted, and grabbed Ignis’s hand. “Listen, I–”

“Am being very irresponsible.” Still, he squeezed back at Noct’s fingers. He was _right._ Time was limited, even if this _wasn’t_ the way. “We should–”

“Marry me.”

Thoughts of responsibility left, and Ignis was left, lips still parted to continue speaking, _shocked._

“Oh, Gods–” Noct stepped back, scrubbing his hands against his face. “I meant to do this better, earlier, that’s why I’ve been trying to dodge everyone because this is the last day for a while we’ll have _any_ kind of downtime. Shit.” He dropped his hands, and then all but fell to a knee in front of him.

It was immediate, the step he lurched forward to assist Noct back up, because the knee had been bothering him and that aside, Ignis couldn’t allow him to–

“Marry me… will you marry me?” He patted at his jacket. “I’m sorry this sucks, but we’ll _never_ get it done if I don’t just _do_ it and I’m tired of waiting around…” Ignis stared as he produced a ring, a golden band so simple as it was stunning.

Noctis… the king. Proposing to him. Years of shared emotions and experiences in every way imaginable somehow had yet to prepare him for _this_ possibility. Certainly marriage had been on his mind at one point or another, but he had always been content with what he was given and it had never seemed critical to ask. And now Noctis was asking.

Ignis was staring at him, he realized, and as unbecoming as it was, it was the only way to digest the situation in front of him. Noctis, _proposing._ Noctis, kneeling before him, a ring in his hand, asking him to marry him. Whilst hiding out from their royal responsibilities, in the restroom. Ah.

He laughed out loud, and then cleared his throat to chase it away. “Apologies, Noct, I was– our standards are so very high,” he joked, sweeping his gaze around the room.

He was gorgeous, when he turned that shade of pink. The awkward shift in his glance, so familiar. Easy like breathing. “Oh, shut up,” Noct muttered, but he was grinning. Nervously. “What’s a better place to seduce you? But you haven’t answered the question,” he accused, and Ignis laughed again.

Effortless. It really was as simple as breathing.

He leaned over, taking Noctis’s face in his hands. “You didn’t have to ask, my king.”

His king. _His_ king.

Ignis kissed him before Noct could even try to put the ring on his finger, and was still kissing him after he did. Lingering and _pleased,_ more than he’d ever been. Hard pressed to find a time to rival his excitement at Noct’s return after ten years, but this moment would do it. Far happier circumstances, even.

“Hope you’re not saying yes _just_ because I’m the king,” Noct muttered, pressing his smile into Ignis’s neck. “You’d better not be.”

“No.” Ignis passed his lips along his hair. “Not entirely.”

“Not _entirely?”_ Noct repeated, incredulous, and if Ignis’s laughter wasn’t stifled by soft strands of hair and holding onto his _fiancé,_ well. These were happy times indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> love me a gently chastising fiance Iggy taking care of his dear old king... bless Ignoct, here's to a year filled with it still


End file.
